1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication devices and, particularly, to a wireless communication device that can alert user when handover takes place, and a handover warning method of the wireless communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, wireless communication devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistant can travel between different service areas on which the wireless communication device is operating. Generally, each service area has at least one base station instantaneously sending cell broadcasts such as service provider information, time or news to wireless communication devices. The cell broadcasts will then be displayed on the display interface of the wireless communication device. The service provider of the wireless communication device is identified by the displayed broadcast, thus service charge of the wireless communication devices can be calculated by means of relative calculating method of the identified service provider.
When a wireless communication device moves form one service area to another in use, a handover may occur, i.e., the wireless communication network communicating with the wireless communication device being switched to another wireless communication network when entering different service area. However, most typical wireless communication devices cannot receive cell broadcast in an ongoing communication, therefore, the handover is not perceptible to the user until the call is over. As a result of that, users of the wireless communication device cannot be alerted of different service charges of each service area/network during a call. Thus, when the typical wireless communication device enters a new service area, no information is provided to alert the users of the different service charge.
Therefore, a wireless communication device with handover warning method being used in calls is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.